1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning behavior control device for vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the vehicle is provided with a left and right wheel driving force adjustment mechanism and a braking force adjustment mechanism to control the behavior of vehicle and stabilize the vehicle while turning. The left and right wheel driving force adjustment mechanism is one that adjusts a difference in driving power between the left and right wheels according to a behavior of the vehicle, and improves the turning performance of the vehicle by controlling the driving force transfer to the left and right wheels while turning. Also, the braking force adjustment mechanism is one that puts a difference in the braking effort between the wheels according to a turning state of the vehicle, to improve stability and turning performance of the vehicle by individually controlling the braking pressure distribution among the wheels while turning.
One example of the conventional turning behavior control device comprises the left and right wheel driving force adjustment mechanism and the braking force adjustment mechanism as mentioned above and controls both the mechanisms according to a yaw rate deviation that is the difference between the target yaw rate calculated based on the vehicle velocity and a steering wheel angle and the actual yaw rate actually occurring in the vehicle. In this example, when the yaw rate deviation is greater than or equal to the first threshold value and less than the second threshold value, the left and right wheel driving force adjustment mechanism is only operated, and when it is greater than or equal to the second threshold value, both the mechanisms are operated.
The conventional turning behavior control device of the vehicle was disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3183124, for instance.